The House of the Dead: The Sacred Dawn
by LunatheAngel17
Summary: Many years after the 1998 Curien incident, a new destruction comes in another world. What does the Magician's fate hold him next after his return?
1. The Magician's Revival

The Sacred Dawn

Chapter 1 - the Magician's revival

* * *

4:30 PM, Goldman Building

The Star and the Emperor goes back to the place where the Emperor was released.

**Star:** I'd never thought we'd be back here...  
**Emperor:** _*looks up*_ This is where I was created by Goldman and defeated by the AMS agents back then..._*looks at Star*_ did they defeated you also?  
**Star:**Yes...They did...only once.

The Emperor thought of something that brings back his memories as they both proceed in.

Later, when they made it to 50th floor, The Emperor remembered something or someone who served him so well. It was the Magician. As they opened the door to the Magician's chamber, A worried look was drawn on the Emperor's face.

**Emperor:** This is the place where he was revived by my creator to oversee my birth. Itwas in the year 2000. I knew he is my only hope for now since I view him more as my very own servant...or something more than that...The others somehow called me the defender of nature since I am the ruler of it. _*taps a blue button slowly*_

The Emperor touched something and suddenly,the bricks shifted slowly revealing a coffin-like cylinder. They both approached and see what's inside as the fog clears.

**Star:** Wh-What is that?  
**Emperor:** I have been waiting for his return. Star,will you do the honors?  
**Star:** Yes. _*one of his blades form on his hand*_ Hi-ya! *slashes the edge of the glass as it opens*  
**Emperor:** _*approaches the opened coffin and his eyes glow and puts out his hand,looking like he's casting a spell*_

Magician...awaken!

The Emperor successfully revived his servant.

**Magician:** _*gasps as he sits up,panting*_ Wh-Where am I...? _*looks at the Emperor*_ Master...?  
**Emperor:** We have awaited your return,my servant.  
**Magician:** _*looks around*_ I'd never thought I'd be back here...this is where I was brought back to life...  
**Star:** Now that you're back to life once again,you,the Emperor and I will go somewhere else.  
**Magician:** Where?  
**Emperor:** To the place where I really belong. The forest.


	2. The Spirit Gate

Chapter 2: The Spirit Gate

After they left Goldman's headquarters,they all hurried to the forest until sunset.

**Magician:** I never knew the forest is your home now,master...  
**Emperor:** A few years had passed after my defeat. I was revived by the Mystery Man. He also did the same to Star.  
**Magician:** Master...something bad has gotten into me earlier. It was my endless vengeance against those agents.  
**Emperor:** Forget them,Magician. They are not worth it. Just focus on where we are going now.

As they arrive at the forest during sunset, the Magician suddenly noticed a purple light coming from one side of the forest.

**Magician:** _*looks on his left*_ ...huh?  
**Star:** What's wrong,Magician? Why did you stop?

Without answering the Star's question,the Magician follows the light by flying fast.

**Star:** Wha-hey! Wait! Magician, get back here! _*follows the Magician*_  
**Emperor:** Star! Magician! Where are you going?

The Star and the Emperor followed the Magician since he flies so fast, like he's ditching them.

**Emperor:** Wait!  
**Star:** Magician! Come back!

They both kept on following the Magician until he stopped. He stands next to a strange-looking gate bearing a purple aura and with some unidentified glyphs written on it.

**Emperor:** Magi-huh...? _*gazes to the strange gate*_

Magician, Emperor and Star didn't know there was a gate enshrined in the forest.


	3. The Mystery Behind the Gate

Chapter 3: The Mystery Behind the Gate

**Emperor:** Strange...I have never seen a gate like that before!  
**Star:** Whatever that was,it might bring misfortune...  
**Magician:** I don't know,Star...but we need to find it out by ourselves. _*approaches the gate*_  
**Star:** Magician...what are you doing..?

The Magician taps the door silently and itsuddenly opens revealing a light. There might be a mystery hidden in the Spirit Gate.

**Star:** What on earth was that?  
**Magician:** I don't know...

The Magician walked slowly as he tries to enter the gate. Star felt terrified when he saw the humanoid horned monster entering the gate.

**Star:** Oh,no...don't do what I think he's gonna do...!  
**Emperor:** Magician, you have to be careful! There might be evil beings in there!  
**Magician:** I have no choice..I just have to find out what's behind this mysterious gate...  
**Star:** No,don't-

The Emperor had nothing more to do but to follow his servant entering the gate. Star tried to stop them but he was forced to enter the gate also. Then later, they ended up being in another world.

**Emperor:**_ *looks around*_ Where are we...?  
**Star:** I've never been in such place like this before...  
**Magician:** We were in the forest but when we got through that mysterious gate,we ended up being in this world so different!  
**Star:** I don't know,Magician... but this place sure gives me the creeps...  
**Emperor:** No,Star...All that I can think is this place is what is behind that mysterious gate.


End file.
